Into the Darkness
by MinaFTW
Summary: Bonnie is broke and her family needs money, so she heads on in for a job interview. Unknown to her is that Damon, vampire king, has planned to use her for some suckingly good opportunities. Will Damon eat up her magic or fall for the witch.
1. Scary Office

Summary: Katherine and Klaus have died due to some vampire hunters, and Damon was left in charge of the wicked vampire world. But this power hungry man is now after a druid witch, to absorb her energy and become completely invincible. But will his plan work, or will he fall for the witch?

Bonnie's POV

Mother had moved me to a far away place in the ghetto part of town. The buildings had wall chippings, and the place looked run down. My dad had died because of cancer, and we were broke because of all the medical bills we had to pay. I left my best friends Elena and Meredith in Mystic Falls and now we were moved to Anglewood, well to the poorest part of Anglewood.

We had unpacked our items in silence. And then after we were done mom went to her job in the bank across town, and Mary was at her nursing job. I had to start a new job at a new business building. I didn't know what exactly they did in the building, but they had said job opening, and I needed the money desperately. I combed my curly red hair and made sure I looked presentable before I walked four blocks to the building.

I got an eerie feeling from it. It was tall and very brown. Like one of those luxurious hotel sweets you would see except all the windows were completely covered, and it felt cold. Not just cold, but dark and cold, and evil. At least that what my heart kept telling me, but my mind said to shut up and keep going reminding me that we needed to pay rent and all our medical bills, not forgetting food or heating. I came to the front entrance it was Dark, but I rang the bell to the door.

_Ding Ding_

_"Who is it" said a voice at the receiver. _The voice sounded icey, and threatening.

"I'm here for the new job opening" I murmured into the speaker.

After a moment of silence the door slid open. I was greeted by a dark haired man, with a 4 0'clock shave, and grey eyes, he seemed to be the doorman. It was creepy, no one but him was on the first floor. He seemed to smirk at me, as if knowing something I didn't. He lead me to the elevator and told me to press the thirteenth key to the floor. I nodded my head and gave a small smile before I the elevator door closed. I looked to see the thirteenth key, and it wasn't there at all. I opened back the elevator door to the first floor again and noticed the door man with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey there is no thirteenth floor" I say. Was this some kind of joke?

"Well, lucky you, you may leave now" he said pushing me out the door. "And if you know what's good for you, you will not come back"

I stumbled out the door confused, shocked, and very angry. Stupid job interview, I just walked four blocks for nothing I can't believe it. Now what? I say as I stumble to the rickety bench and take a pebble in my hand. I throw it at the door of the entrance and it bounces back on me. I was so shocked, that my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. Something was definitly wrong here. I stood up and hastily got out of the place, a bit fearful for my life. I had no idea why, but my mind was on auto pilot, and all I could think about was getting out of the area.

_"Stop callin, stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore, I left head and heart on the dance floor" _my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello" I say.

"Bonnie, I'll be home in about ten minutes" says my mom. "Great" I murmur and make my way back home.

* * *

**At the Dinner Table**

"Hey mom would you pass me the bread" I say.

"Sure thing hon" says my mom. All we had to eat today was bread, butter, and water. That was it, we couldn't afford anything else at the moment.

"So how did the job interview go" says Mary.

"Awful, I go in the building and ..." I began but the phone rings.

I go and pick it up, surprised to see it was the call from the business headquarters, and they asked me back for the interview. I was about to decline thinking it was another prank, but as I heard my mom and Mary in the background, I could tell they were really hoping that I get that job so I could help pay the bills. So I said yes to the man and he told me to meet him tonight at the building at 7:30 pm sharp. I told my family that I had been given another chance and they happily escorted me to the building in our broken down toyota.

"Good luck honey" said Mom.

"Use the ol' Bonnie charm on them" says Mary winking at me.

"You bet I will" I say smiling and heading inside.

I head back into the building with a notice on the front door that says to go in the elevator. So I do, and from there, I see a note in the elevator to press the thirteenth button again, I groan out loud. Again with this stupid prank! I was about to press the open door key, when I blinked my eyes taken a back. There right between the twelfth and eleventh key was number thirteen. I gasped! How is that even possible, it wasn't there this afternoon. I tried to stop the elevator, I would make up an excuse to my family, I would work at two fast food restaurants at a time, but I had to get out of here something was wrong. I started to bang my hands against the door "Let me out" I screamed.

* * *

**Damons POV**

"A witch you say?" I ask Marcus, the door man.

"Yes lord Damon" he replies. I give him a wicked grin and then tell him to call her up and get her here. My plan was set, after I sucked the blood out of the witch I would become even more powerful than ever. Not that I wasn't already, but this extra boost would help me swamp my competition. I smirked to myself plotting my evil plan.

"Activate the key" I mumbled to him, he nodded and left.

And just in time I thought, I'm starved!


	2. You're Hired

**I do not own a thing.

* * *

**

Meet Isobel

I was trapped in the elevator until it finally opened onto the twelfth floor. I stepped out onto a master suite, it was lavish, it looked like Jasmine's master bedroom from Aladdin. It had expensive furniture and nice hard wood floors, it was beautiful!

"Would you stop your racket" said a girl with long brown hair, olive complexion, a heart shaped face, tall with warm brown eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, but I was just trapped in an elevator for 11 floors" I said.

"Excuse me...do you know who I am" she said.

"No, but you don't have to be so rude" I say.

"Ugh! you're going to be gone fast" she said.

"What does that even mean" I say. I make my way out to the terrace to see the view.

"Wow, it's actually really pretty" I say looking out to see that we were near the rich part of town now and had a breathe taking view of the buildings and houses scattered along a orange glow of a sun set.

"I guess" she said rather bored.

I looked at her closely and noticed that she had scar all over her left arm. I wanted to ask but I didn't want to seem rude.

"This scar was a birth mark, it's so annoying looks like I twisted my arm in a blender by it" she said.

"It's not that bad" I say. "Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid" she snapped.

"Well maybe I can help" I say taking out small beeds from my purse and asking her if she had warm water she pointed to her kitchen and I got a cup of warm water and mushed the beeds into it.

They dissolved and I took a warm towel and began to gently pat her arm.

"What are you doing" she asked. "Getting rid of your birth mark" I replied.

"Please, many doctors, and witches have tried to fix it, didn't help" she said.

"I knew there was something supernatural about this place, well my grandma said that I was a witch and I never believed her, but maybe it's all true" I murmured. "Anyways, I was given these beeds from my grandma and she said if their was anything that ever needed healing it was to be used. And I know I don't know you that well, or at all really, but the pain in your eyes is a clear give away of how insecure you feel about the birth mark, and I don't want that" I said fully applying the solution on her arm and than leaving it to dry for five minutes.

I toke a towel dipped in warm water and wiped her arm, the gruesome birth mark was no where to be seen.

"Wow, thank you so much" she said happily smiling at me. Her brown eyes filled with joy and she hugged me.

"Anytime" I smiled back "but you cannot tell anyone what I just did, or else I might end up as a science experiment"

"No problem I'm use to keeping secrets about witches, werewolves, and of course vampires" she said.

"Werewovles? Vampires?" I asked in shock and I was beginning to feel really scared.

* * *

Isobel POV

I can't believe she healed my scar. It was a present from a witch who was angry with my great great great grandmother Katherine. I was her royal granddaughter, although human because she had my ancestor when she was still human. I am the last of her line, and before she had died she had in-trusted me to Damon Salvatore, he had promised to be my guardian and take care of me and my happiness forever. Anyways, the witch had scarred my whole body and she had died but the curse still remained. Damon and my boyfriend Stefan had brought in many witches to help, there was one in particualar who had healed most of my body but she could not seem to heal my left arm.

I was stuck with it forever or so I thought, until I met this little red head. She seemed sweet and so innocent, she wanted me to keep her secret, and I would as I mentioned that I was use to keeping the supernaturals secrets.

Oh my God, she had no idea about them and I didn't want to scare her. She seemed really nice, but I could tell that she knew little about the supernatural world. She probably only thought that Witches existed, but if that kept her sane I'd go along with it.

"Haha, I was joking, get it? Vampires, witches and werewolves oh my? It's a halloween joke. But witches do exist." I say.

"Oh haha, you really got me" she giggled the relief clear on her face.

I heard a knock on the door "Who is it" I yelled returning to my ice queen ways.

"It's me Marcus" said my servant. "Come in" I say bored.

"I am terribly sorry for having this little runt barge in here, but she somehow managed to open the elevator door" he said grabbing the girl by the arm and dragging her out.

"Marcus! You will let her go at once! She helped me" I said showing him my arm.

He gaped at it surprised to see the scar gone.

"Will you let go of me!" she screamed at him kicking him in the groin. He toppled over and started to roll around on the floor.

"Well I hope that teaches you not to grab people" she said in a huff.

"Girl, tell me your name" I say.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Bonnie Mccullough" she said directing her hand in my direction.

"I'm Isobel Pierce" I say shaking her hand.

"Isobel, is this ignorant wench bothering you" said Damon coming up from behind Bonnie with an icy cold stare all vamped out.

I instantly grab her in a hug and then shake my head at Damon to tell him to not show his vampire nature. He seemed confused but did what he was told.

"What is going on here?" Bonnie says. "And how dare you call me an ignorant wench" The red head turns around to come face to face with Damon.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Just who did this guy think he was? People here are so rude! First I get shoved in an elevator, stuck there, open the door, get criticized for making noise when being trapped in an elevator get called runt and ignorant wench! That is it, who ever said ignorant wench is going to get a piece of my mind right now! Who does he think he is?

I turned around ready to show this guy his place! but...

I come face to face with a gorgeous a guy, he had black midnight eyes that shone like the night sky filled with stars and messy black hair. He looked like a greek god, so handsome! And that smirk on his face could just make any girl melt...

I was rendered speech less!

* * *

Damon's POV

The petite Red head turned to face me her face in an angry pout. But her eyes softened when she say me and she was pacified.

Huh, still got that charm, I thought smugly. Isobel had gestured to her fully healed left arm and I smiled. The little witch had done what so many before her could not. Well I guess I could let her live now.

"You healed my Isobel's arm" I said.

Isobel gestured to her telling her it was okay. She smiled weakly back at her and nodded her head slowly at me.

"Thank You" I say grateful.

"Well, no thank you! I came here for a job interview and this has turned into one of the worst days of my life! I am outta here! Word of advise, in the future don't call your potential employees ignorant, runt or wench!" she says storming out the suite. But I grabbed her hand and turned her around.

This girl had no idea who I was, and judging from my mental conversation with Isobel, she just barely believed herself to be a witch. Even though she didn't know I was top of the Vampire world most people would still fear me because of my intimidating nature. She had the audacity to yell in my face and storm out!

"You're hired" I say to her. Walking out the door to my quarters. I don't know why, but I felt that keeping her around was a good idea.

I give Marcus mental instructions on what to tell her.

* * *

"Miss you will be here tomorrow eight am sharp, on the second floor" he says walking out.

Bonnie's POV

Wait! He grabs my arm and tells me I'm hired. What! We didn't even get a formal interview, his door man tells me where to go and he was so rude! But who am I kidding? I need the money I need the job, still don't know what it is, but I guess tomorrow I'll find out.

"Fine" I huff at Marcus glaring at him. I turn back say good bye to Isobel and walk out the suite and take the elevator back down to the first floor walking out the door. This has been one crazy day!

* * *

Isobel's POV

So Damon hired her, well this will be interesting. I tell Marcus to leave the room and I jump on my king sized bed and turn the tv on. Time to relax.


End file.
